Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 9
'- At Mythicalia -' Natsu them went inside to the floating castle known as Mythicalia which is the place where the ultimate battle will be held. Natsu them have been in there for 30 minutes and ... Sting : By the way, I been wondering about those things when we got in. Rogue : If you don't mention, what are those anyway? Mavis : Is the Lacrima-Visions. Gildarts : Why would the Demon Lord put these up? Mavis : It is more easy to inform the every single living beings about the process and results of the battle. They will see for their own eyes to see who shall be victorious. Gildarts : So you mean, the Demon Lord just wanted to make look bad in front of every single living beings. Mavis : If you wanted to think like, I'll let you to think but is not. That person just wanted to everyone to see for their own eyes to see the truth of the battle. Natsu : Huh? Lucy : This is .... Kagura : There 8 path. Jura : Indeed... Eve : Please look everyone, there's some symbols printed up there! All : ? Lucy : Natsu. Natsu : Oh. *light up with the generated fire on his palm* Rogue : Sting. Sting : Ok. *light up with the generated light on his palm* Happy : What are those symbols? Carla : Some kind of symbols to the rooms? Lector : May be. Frosch : Fro thinks so too. Yukine : What do the symbol means? Rufus : Who knows. I don't remembered. Orga : Hymph! It won't make any good even if we know it. Mavis : These are... Zeref : You know, Mavis? Mavis : These are the mystical symbols used in the Kabbalah of esoteric Judaism, also known as the 10 Sephirot. However, there's only 8. Sherria : What do those symbols mean, the First? Mavis : From the left, its say Keter, Binah, Chesed, Gevurah, Netzach, Hod, Yesod and last is Malkuth. Wendy : What should we do, The First? Mavis : Let's just split to the eight teams we composed. You have the rights to choose your path, Natsu. Which path you choose to go? Natsu : Umm.... Kakuth! Gray : Its Malkuth, you idiot. Happy : But why? Natsu : Hora! Look, the letters are more than the others. Isn't obvious that we will met a strong opponent if we follow that path. Gray : This kind of reason... Lucy : I hoped the strong opponent is better not be the Demon Lord so sudden... Wendy : Yes... Natsu : Let's go!! Others : O-oh.... Sting : They will be alright, right? Rogue : May be... Mavis : We have no need to worry about, now its your turns. '- After everyone went to their separate path -' Sherria : Oh yeah, which path did you chose to go, Lyon? Lyon : It seems is Chesed. Sherria : What kind of opponent we will meet? Lyon : Hope its an opponent that wished to stick to defense rather than offense. Sherria : Yeah... Hibiki : Um... We picked Netzach so who our opponent will look like? Eve : Hopefully a girl. Ren : Yeah, hoped its not a difficult to deal with. Ichiya : You all, you must have faith in yourself, or we shall all be destroy. Tri Men : Yes! Ichiya-sama! Richard : Its love, right~ Minerva : Hmm... Its too quiet. Orga : Its true, when we get it. There even no guards at the entrance. Yukine : Wonder what is Demon Lord-sama is thinking of? Lector : Demon Lord-sama? Rogue : Oh yeah, what path did we picked? Sting : Hmm... Hod I think. Rogue : What kind of opponent we shall face? Sting : Who knows? Frosch : Fro think so too. Milliana : Kagura-chan... Kagura : Don't worry, the battle is haven't started, for now. Evergreen : This sure is some freaky place. Freed : This is quiet fitting for the ultimate battle. Gildarts : Uh? Makarov : What's wrong? Gildarts : Nothing, it may be my imgaination but ... Mavis : .... Jellal : Do you feel it? Meredy : Umm. What is this Magical Power? I ... never felt it so powerful, terrified before. Sorano : As expected, its really dangerous here. Sawyer : Eric, do you hear any thing? Eric : None, looks like the Demon Lord able to block my magic from listening. Including its minions. Macbeth : Well this is bad, even Eric can't hear anything from the enemies which shown that the enemies is very powerful huh... Jellal : ... Demon Lord, Black Percher, what kind of a person is she or he? '- Meanwhile at the Throne Room -' Black Percher : They finally went in to the path. Go, you all, get into your positions. Don't let anyone get pass you. All : Yes. Black Percher :' '', .' '/''' : Yes? Black Percher : '' You shall go to Binah and to Malkuth. Understand?'' /''' : Yes. Black Percher ''': ''Let's see if you're just like what the rumor said, that you can create "Miracle"...'' ' " Bring it, Tail! "' '- Later at the Path of Malkuth -' Natsu : Huh? Lucy : What's wrong? Natsu : There's someone overhead. Erza : Guessing the enemy. Gray : But can't sense any Magical Power at all. Wendy : Can't sense Magical Power...? Carla : I don't want to think that our opponent is not even a Mage at all. Happy : Yeah, dunno what kind of person we gonna meet? Erza : Look, a gate. Gray : So the enemy is over there huh. Lucy : We can only go then. Natsu : ...Let's go! All : Oh! Then when they get through the Gate, there were lights and the area of the room is wide. Perfect for a battle. ??? : So you finally come. All : Huh? Natsu : You're... There was a person standing in front of them. The person at the middle of the room dons an armor dress that both resemble a princess and knight. She has dark plum hair and crystal matching eyes. Having purple, cream and black theme colored, petal-like cuffs gauntlets and pink to white gradient skirt. She puts her right leg on a gilded throne which is golden colored. Natsu : Who are you? : I'm... Named Yatogami Tohka (夜刀神　十香). I'm Spirit 　(精霊 <プリンセス>). Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters